


Meant to be

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-14
Updated: 2008-04-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:44:45
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Our boys in High School. Jensen is a nerd and doesn’t have any friends until he meets Jared, who he seems to know in some way even though he has never seen him before…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** beta:Honey

Jensen ran through the corridor. He was late. Again. His teacher would kill him if he didn’t stop being late. Jensen saw the classroom door opening and plunged into the room. 

“Look who has decided to join us…” 

The teacher was smirking at him, while Jensen stood in front of the whole class, his cheeks turning bright red. He glanced with an embarrassed look at Mr. Mason. 

“ I’m sorry.” 

Jensen really felt awkward and was muttering nonsense. Mr. Mason just laughed and told him to have a seat, so he shuffled along to the free seat, which was, of course, in the front row. It was the only place left. His day couldn’t get any worse… 

After surviving class Jensen was looking for a free table, carrying his tray with one hand when his feet got tangled up with his shoestrings and he fell down. Directly in his food. Face first. 

The whole place laughed out loud, it was Jensen’s most embarrassing moment ever, his whole body flushed and he couldn’t take it anymore, so he stood up and ran as fast as he could out of the cafeteria. 

He ran until his legs were hurting and leaned against the nearest tree, trying to catch his breath. He was eighteen years old, clumsy as hell and now he was the school’s joke. Everyone would remember him: Jensen - the boy who fell face first on his food. If they even knew his name. Not the coolest way to stand out of the crowd. 

Jared closed the front door of their house a little bit harder than he meant to. He dashed down the stairs and headed towards the street. Jared huffed angrily and kicked some stones with his feet while he walked along the streets. 

He was so mad at his parents, they expected him to follow their dreams and plans. They had planned everything for him. And everything was the right word for that: What he’s going to study, and were he’s going to work after college. Hell he wouldn’t be surprised if they already knew who he’s going to marry. The thing that bothered him most was that they dared to get mad at him, when he said that he didn’t want to do that. It was fucked up. 

He didn’t have his own life anymore. He felt as if he was some stupid puppet, they could move around how they liked and do what they wanted to do with it. Jared stopped walking and leaned against the railing of the bridge, lost in his thoughts. 

Damn, he was almost eighteen. He could make his own decisions, right? He knew what he wanted: He just wanted to go to art school, make people happy with his paintings, but no, his parents wanted him to become a doctor like his father was. _Do something important_ , his father liked to say. 

Jared picked up a little stone and threw it in the water. It made a tiny splashing sound when the stone connected with the water and finally sunk to the ground. 

Jared had stayed there a long time, admiring the view and thinking, when he realized that someone approached. Jared turned to look who was there and saw a boy, same age he guessed, walking, head ducked down. He wondered what had happened to the guy that he walked with such a stoop. Jared sighed and whistled loud. The guy suddenly stopped and looked directly at him. Jared set up his huge smile. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” 

The guy looked at him. Amused. 

“Are you talking to me?” 

he asked stupidly and threw a glance over his shoulder as if to make sure there wasn’t anyone else. 

Jared couldn’t believe it. 

“Who else should I talk to?” 

Jared smiled but the guy just turned around to look in the direction he was coming from. Jared huffed. Was that guy real? 

“So what’s your name?” 

The guy looked surprised. 

“Oh, I’m Jensen”, 

he answered shyly, not quite sure if that boy really was talking to him, while Jared moved closer. 

“Nice name, I’m Jared, nice to meet you.” 

Jared held out his hand, waiting for Jensen to take it. But he hesitated for an instant and then finally shook it. His hand felt so warm and nice. Jared just smiled widely. 

Jensen wasn’t sure what he was supposed to say, when he looked at Jared, standing next to him. Jared was huge and he didn’t know if he should feel safe or scared. 

But when he saw Jared’s smile, wide and open with sweet dimples, he was sure that Jared was a nice guy. 

“So, wanna hang out?” 

Jared looked at him, smiling and Jensen felt a little surprised, because they had only met a couple of minutes ago. He ran his fingers through his short spiky hair and chewed worriedly on his lower lip. 

Jensen couldn’t say no because he had nothing else to do and he didn’t want to lie. 

“Okay I guess we could do something.” 

Jared’s smile grew even bigger, when they started walking. 

Jensen listened happily to everything Jared said. It was as if they had known each other forever. Of course he didn’t say that out loud, that was a too sappy thing to say. 

“Hey, Jen?” 

Suddenly Jared’s voice and the nickname snapped Jensen out of his own thoughts. 

“What?” 

He looked at Jared who grinned. 

“I wondered that...eh... maybe we’ve met before?” 

Jensen lifted his head and looked his new friend directly in the eyes. 

“Why?” 

Jared’s cheeks had turned in a tiny red shade and Jensen had to smile. God, Jared looked so adorable. 

“Err... this is stupid but I feel like I’ve always known you, you know?” 

Jensen couldn’t say anything; he felt exactly the same so he just nodded. They walked in comfortable silence; they weren’t in any need to talk, they just enjoyed each other’s company. 

They sat down on the beach where they had walked. It was getting darker, but the weather was still warm. Jensen listened to Jared who was telling him about his family and school. Sometimes though Jared asked him something and he tried to answer the questions as best as he could. 

It was so nice and familiar, being together, talking about anything and nothing at all. Jensen wondered how that was possible, it felt so different, and it felt so right to sit next to Jared. He wanted to touch him, but he didn’t want to freak Jared out as well, so he just watched and listened and the little tingle feeling in his stomach grew… 

Jared knew he was talking too much, asking really stupid questions, but he wanted to get to know Jensen, learn everything about him. Jensen was so shy; that Jared thought it was one of the cutest things he has ever seen. He loved to see Jensen flush, and he loved those eyes, they were so green with golden sprinkles, glittering like little stars. Jared could stare at them forever. 

They watched the sunset together, it looked more amazing than ever and maybe it was because he wasn’t alone or because of his company. Jared hasn’t felt so free, so comfortable since his childhood. 

“Have you ever wanted to go somewhere else?” 

Jensen glanced at Jared. 

Jared looked down on his hand and huffed. Then he turned to look in Jensen’s eyes, they really fascinated him. 

“Yeah, I think about it sometimes, why?” 

Jensen turned to look at the ocean. 

“I always wanted to sail somewhere. Anywhere, just away from here.” 

He looked so sad and unhappy at that moment that Jared just wanted to hug him tightly.. He didn’t want Jensen to feel how he obviously felt. 

They sat there quite a while and it was already dark when they left the beach. It was kind of sad they had to go home, that they had to separate. They stood next to each other on the street, not knowing what to do. 

“So, am I going to see you again?” 

Jensen looked at him; hope shining in his eyes when Jared smiled at him widely. 

“Sure.” 

It was awkward to stand there, not knowing what to say. Jared eyed his shoes, trying to think what to say, when Jensen touched his cheek. Jensen’s hand felt warm so he closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, he felt Jensen’s thumb stroking his cheek. 

Then Jensen kissed him, it was a little peck at first, but Jared had to taste more, so he deepened the kiss. He had kissed girls before but it never felt like it felt kissing Jensen. He lifted his hands on Jensen’s hips and dragged him closer. When they broke apart, Jensen looked hot and flushed. 

“So, see you later.” 

Jensen smiled, touching his lips. 

Jared smiled back 

“Yeah”. 

He watched when Jensen started to walk away, looking back at him. Jared waved his hand and turned to leave. It was a good day after all, even if he didn’t know when they would meet again, but it still was the most amazing day of his life. 


End file.
